


To the Moon, the Stars Will Always Be Enough

by Introverted_Mess



Series: analogical oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a slut for Logan angst if you haven't noticed, Logan Angst, M/M, Protective Patton, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, he loves Logan so much, it's mostly just fluff between my two gays, tiny bit of roman angst, virgil's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess
Summary: Logan reveals a secret in a sudden burst of emotion during a meeting. He immediately retreats to his room, leaving the rest of the group in shock. Deceit appears. Roman and Patton start fighting (verbally) him. Then fluff between Virgil and Logan after this incident.I'm bad at summaries. Obviously





	To the Moon, the Stars Will Always Be Enough

“You make me feel like I’m not good enough,” the living room fell under a blanket of uncomfortable silence. 

Roman’s eyes widened in alarm at the statement and Logan quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“I- I apologize for that outburst, it seems that the lack of sleep has affected me rather negatively. I should…I should go and get some rest,” he sank to his room, the tears in his eyes only falling in the comfort of the calming, blue space filled with books of all sorts. 

Back in the living room, each and every side that was previously present was staring at the space the logical side usually filled. Patton had tears slipping from his eyes, leaving behind a trail of moisture down his cheek to his chin. Virgil’s eyes were filled with something else, not _fear_ exactly, more…shock, mixed with the anxiety that Logan would try to fade out as he had. Thomas was tearing up, just as Patton was, though not quite crying _yet_. The worst of all of them was Roman. Guilt and self-hatred radiated from every pore. Every single atom was seeping with the guilt of letting he and Logan’s dispute get this far. Every cell on the brink of attacking itself because, in that moment, there was no one Roman hated more than himself for making someone who’s side he should be on feel like they weren’t good enough. He _hated_ himself for it. 

The first to speak was someone no one even realized was present, “Well, _that_ wasn’t dramatic at all.” 

Virgil looked up from the spot of floor Logan disappeared in, “Deceit?” He hadn’t meant for his current anxiousness to slip out, but it did, in the usual demonic tones, no one seemed to notice though, everyone was too shocked by Deceit’s sudden appearance. 

“ _No_ , it’s _not_ me.” 

Patton looked at the side best suited for lying, who was also standing right next to him, then at Thomas, “Why is he here?” 

Thomas now looked over, “I…I don’t know. Maybe I’m trying to lie to myself about things being okay after this.” 

Deceit looked over at Thomas, unimpressed, “Yes, _that’s_ why I’m here, not for another reason at _all_ ,” he looked pointedly at Roman now, a sneer forming on his face, “someone in this room is _definitely_ not telling himself _repeatedly_ that he’s a good friend.” 

“I _am_ a good friend, you fork-tongued serpent freak,” Deceit raised his eyebrows at Roman’s outburst. 

“Well, of _course_ you are Princey, I never said you _weren’t_. That insult was _absolutely_ one of your best works by the way, you should _totally_ write a book of them.” 

“Roman is a good friend, Deceit, leave him alone you big… _jerk-face_.” 

“ _Wow_ , your insults are almost as good as Roman’s, maybe it should be co-written.” 

“Guys, stop. Please. Just…just stop,” Thomas was shaking, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. The three sides stopped there bickering, scanning Thomas with guilty eyes. 

“Thomas? Kiddo, you okay?” Patton felt worry for their host start to pool in his chest. 

“No!” Patton flinched back at the sudden loudness in Thomas’ voice. “I-I’m sorry Patt, really, I just…it’s a lot, okay? I think… I think I just need some time alone right now.” 

Patton nodded, understanding, “We’ll leave you to it, Kiddo, don’t forget to summon if you need anything, alright?” 

Thomas nodded and Deceit, followed by Roman, sunk down. Patton glanced at Roman’s space in worry, “I’m going to go check on him, he’s been having it rough today.” He then sunk down to Roman’s room, to comfort the no-doubt-sobbing creative side. 

Virgil stayed for a few minutes, making sure he calmed down enough to be left along and that the rest of his anxiety didn’t leak to Thomas, “Sorry, I just had a lot going through my mind, I didn’t mean for it to get to you.” 

“It’s fine Virgil, you can go now, I know you want to help Logan, you guys need each other.” Virgil nodded solemnly and sunk to Logan’s room. 

The calm blue bedroom was one that wasn’t unfamiliar to Virgil, what was unfamiliar was the untidiness of it all, the covers and sheets of the bed were torn from their place to the ground in a tangled mess. Papers that were crumpled into balls were littering the floor, accompanied with pages and pages of books that were ripped to shreds. His heart broke at the sight of it all. Virgil’s eyes landed on the desk. Logan’s computer was smashed to bits, the keyboard broken in half. Pens and pencils alike were all snapped down the middle, ink spilling, granite crumbling. Worst of all, a picture of the five of them—that was previously framed and sitting proudly next to the computer—was torn in such a way that separated Logan from the rest of the group. 

“Lo?” Virgil called out weakly, not knowing if he was to late or not. A broken sob sounded from the corner of the room next to the door and Virgil hurried over to the shaking side. 

“Logan, oh my God,” he reached his hand out hesitantly. “Is…is it okay, if I hug you?” All it took was a small nod from Logan for Virgil to tuck him into a protective embrace. “You’re good enough Lo. Hell, you’re _more_ than good enough. I don’t know what I’d do without you, I don’t know what _Thomas_ would do without you. Honestly, _you’re_ what keeps him from having a mental breakdown because of me, Deceit or Remus. Sure, the Arrogant Prince of Sunshine and Daisies™,” Logan snickered at the ‘trademarked’ nickname, “will make you feel less than enough on occasion, but, he needs you more than he wants to admit, he also wants his ideas to work 100% of the time at max capacity. You get what I’m saying here, Star?” 

Logan blushed at the pet name, as he always did, and nodded, “Yes, I believe that I do, Virgil.” He looked around at his room, and sorrow filled his eyes once again, “My room…I…” 

Virgil looked at his boyfriend, his heart aching at the expression on his face, “It’s what happens in when a tidal wave, per se, of especially negative emotions comes over you. It’s…it’s what happened to my room a lot before everyone accepted me. You’re lucky I know how to fix it.” Virgil’s hand glided through the air in a pattern that wasn’t impossible to follow, but still rather difficult, and Logan’s room tidied itself up, once again returning to its original state. 

“Thank you Moonlight,” Logan kissed Virgil’s cheek idly, “this was all very much appreciated.” 

Virgil smiled and pecked Logan’s lips, “It was my pleasure, Star. Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Deceit was SOOOO much fun to write.


End file.
